De l'art de copier
by Didou367
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas que dans le domaine du basketball que Kise utilise sa capacité à copier.


**Titre :** De l'art de copier.  
**Auteur** : Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket.  
**Personnages, couple :** Aomine et Kise. Un chouïa d'Aomine/Kise si on cherche, mais ça c'est parce que je ne résiste pas à la tentation.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** C'est juste une idée un peu con que j'ai eue, et j'en ai fait un ficclet... un peu con. C'est pas à prendre au sérieux, j'ai pas fait de gros efforts au niveau de l'écriture ou quoi que ce soit, je me suis purement fait plais'. Ah puis j'ai aussi essayé de montrer un peu de l'amitié entre Aomine et Kise lorsqu'ils étaient à Teikou, non parce que je les imagine très très bons potes à cette époque. Ne serait-ce que parce que c'étaient un peu les deux abrutis de Teikou. Mais je les aime. 'Fin cette amitié, je la développerai sans doute dans un ou des textes plus sérieux, 'fin bref on verra plus tard *auteur fainéant spotted*.

* * *

« Aominecchiiii ? »

A l'entente de son nom – de son surnom plus exactement –, le principal concerné pousse un profond soupir.

« Quoi encore ?  
- T'y comprends quelque chose, toi, à tout ça ? »

Sans daigner répondre à Kise, il se plonge de plus belle dans le ''tout ça'' qui s'aligne en formules de mathématiques soigneusement imprimé sur les pages de son livre. Ses sourcils se froncent tandis qu'il lit et relit inlassablement ces mêmes signes, ces mêmes chiffres... Il jette un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre, à l'infime parcelle de l'extérieur qu'elle offre à son regard exaspéré.

La cime verdoyante d'un arbre caresse, de ses feuilles qu'il voit parfois frissonner sous le souffle doux du vent, le bleu éclatant du ciel. Le soleil, lui, se cache, mais les chaleureuses lueurs de son sourire malicieux illumine l'azur céleste, les feuilles de l'arbre – au point qu'elles lui semblent briller de l'éclat impérieux des émeraudes... C'est un temps magnifique, un temps parfait pour profiter de la vie en toute simplicité, pour jouer au basketball.

« Ça me fait chier, annonce-t-il inopinément. »

Il jette indolemment le livre au loin – ignorant le ''Eh, t'as failli me le mettre en pleine tronche !'' indigné de son hôte – et se retourne sur le ventre.

« Sérieusement, quoi... J'y comprends que dalle à cette merde, reprend-t-il. Bonne nuit.  
- Ah non ! Je t'ai pas laissé le lit pour que tu fasses une sieste pendant que j'essaye d'apprendre !  
- Tu m'as laissé rien du tout, j'ai pris le lit c'est tout. Quoi, tes petites fesses de mannequin supportent plus d'être posées par terre ?  
- Aominecchi ! »

Un rire guttural traverse la barrière de ses lèvres, malgré les protestations de l'autre – ''Y'a rien de drôle ! Et puis je te signale que si on s'y met pas, on va rater notre année et puis notre vie et puis on finira à la rue à boire pour oublier nos existences misérables et le froid de l'hiver et...'' – qu'il apaise d'une caresse bourrue – son interlocuteur se trouvant juste en-dessous de lui, adossé au lit, il trouve sa tête sans aucune difficulté.

« Eh dis, s'enquiert-il, ça fait trois plombes qu'on est sur les maths mais on a pas aussi tout le reste à bosser ? »

Il attend, quelques instants durant, une réponse, puis comprend qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus que le silence accablé de son coéquipier.

« On est foutus, conclue-t-il. »

* * *

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'Aomine se dirige vers Teikou, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et les traits de son visage tanné durcis par un agacement évident. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il se donne la peine de venir. Il ratera ses examens, indéniablement, les innombrables heures perdues dans la chambre de Kise à étudier ne lui ayant appris qu'une chose : son échec prochain aux examens de fin d'année.

« Aominecchi ! »

Tous les membres de son corps se crispent brutalement à l'entente de cette voix joyeuse et insouciante. Stupide. Il se sent comme une envie de frapper le mannequin tout en lui hurlant que sa bonne humeur, il peut se la mettre ''là où il pense''. Mais il se contente de le fusiller du regard car, après tout, c'est un ami et car, au final, d'ici deux semaines il pleurera sans doute toutes les larmes de son corps devant ses pathétiques résultats.

Qu'il soit heureux tant qu'il le peut encore.

« J'ai trouvé la solution ! Je vais nous sauver, Aominecchi !  
- ... Hein ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à me suivre sans poser de questions et à me copier dessus à chaque interro', ok ? »

''Non pas ok'', lui rétorquerait l'as de la génération des miracles. Si véritablement le destin le condamne à échouer, il préfère encore ne devoir qu'à lui-même sa déchéance. Mais ce sourire.

Ce sourire énorme et radieux qui semble s'étendre au faciès tout entier de Kise et illuminer son regard ambré, ce grand sourire d'enfant qui n'a jamais connu que le bonheur, ce sourire dont jaillit une telle gaieté qu'elle pourrait gagner fort aisément tous les êtres humains de cette Terre comme elle le gagne lui en ce moment-même...

Ce _putain_ de sourire lui fait tout oublier, le convainc de faire confiance au blond.

« Ça marche. Mais t'as intérêt à gérer. »

Même s'il s'agissait de le sauver d'une mort certaine, Aomine s'abandonnerait à Kise sans hésiter une seule seconde à la seule vue de ce sourire.

* * *

Aomine ne comprend pas pourquoi Kise s'assoit juste derrière Midorima et non tout derrière comme ils le font coutumièrement. Il ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi il fixe ainsi la main du susmentionné tandis qu'il écrit, le regard plissé et les sourcils froncés, suivant opiniâtrement jusqu'au plus infime mouvement de son stylo. Pas plus qu'il ne comprend pourquoi il marmonne des choses inaudibles – il les prononce à la vérité du bout des lèvres, comme s'il se récitait une étrange prière.

Lorsqu'il le voit prendre son crayon et écrire à son tour, cependant, peu lui importe de comprendre. Il lui suffit de regarder discrètement sa feuille et de retranscrire ce qu'il y lit sur la sienne. Il lui fait confiance.

Et lui aussi se fait visiblement confiance si on en croit sa manière d'écrire. A aucun moment il ne s'arrête pour repenser, peut-être reformuler sa réponse à aucun moment il ne fait mine de tout rayer pour recommencer. C'est comme si toutes les réponses se trouvaient dans sa tête et qu'il ne devait plus que les mettre sur papier.

Comme s'il n'avait qu'à recopier.

... Oh.

Aomine comprend.

* * *

« On est les champions ! On est les champions ! On est, on est, on est les champiooooooons ! »

Ils dansent, sautent et tournent ensemble, les deux ''champions'' – les deux abrutis, corrigerait sans doute Midorima qui les observe d'un air désabusé – ils fêtent leurs excellents résultats aux examens finaux comme s'il s'agissait d'une victoire – leur victoire, à eux deux, face au reste du monde la victoire de leur implacable, insouciante amitié face à un destin cruel.

Ils se sentent rois du monde, capables d'affronter tous les obstacles, de gagner toutes les batailles, tandis qu'ils demeurent ensemble.

« Eh, vous deux, les interrompt froidement le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Comptez-vous nous expliquer comment vous avez fait pour avoir d'aussi bons résultats ? »

Kise et Aomine échangent un regard malicieux et le même sourire sibyllin – le sourire complice de deux petits voyous qui ont fait une bêtise dont ils sont particulièrement fiers – éclaire leur visage.

« Nope, répond l'as de Teikou d'un ton espiègle. D'ailleurs, Kise, sérieusement, tu gères. On aurait jamais eu ces notes sans toi. »

Après tout, comment avouer à Midorima que le mannequin a reproduit les mouvements de sa main tandis qu'il écrivait, et qu'ils ne doivent leur réussite à rien de plus qu'aux interminables – et efficaces, bien plus que les leurs – heures que _lui_ a passées à réviser pour _ses_ examens ?


End file.
